Irvine and Zell
by Martus2004
Summary: Its a small spin off I did of Irvine and Zell. Its all right. If it gets fairly decent ratings I'll continue it, if not I'll continue it any way. This chapter is a love story and humor. Its the love life between Irvine and Zell


Final Fantasy 8: Irvine and Zell

Chapter 1

"Hey Irvine you awake yet?" said Zell calling from outside his room.

Irvine rolled over in his bed. It was only 7:00 A.M. in the morning. What in the hell do you want Zell?" called Irvine from his bed.

"We have to go and meet Rinoa at the train station today. Squall said. Now get your ass out of bed."

He was right, Irvine thought. Shit, is it that time already. Irvine threw his blankets off. He was naked except for his boxers that he had on. He rubbed his neck then went to the bathroom to wash his eyes out with water. Irvine hair hung down past his shoulders. It was all frizzed out every where. Irvine grabbed a rubber band and put his hair pack in a ponytail. Irvine slowly walked back to his bedroom and put on a shirt and some pants. Irvine put his hat on then walked out the door.

"All right I'm ready," said Irvine locking his door with the card key.

Zell was sitting on the ground playing his hand held game system. "Okay hold on just a second. I'm about to beat this level. YEAH YEAH YEAH…no no no. Shit!" said Zell dying on the game. "I've been on that level forever and I was about to beat it dammit."

Irvine sighed. "Life goes on dude. Live with it. What time is it Zell?"

Zell looked at his watch. "Ummm…its 7:10."

"What time is Rinoa supposed to be there at the train station?"

"At 8."

"Lets get going then.

Later…

"Hey that's her", said Zell putting his Timber Maniacs magazine down in the floor of the car.

"Whoa…she has done more than govern Timber."

"Yeah I know. Looks like she's gotten a boob job," said Zell looking at Irvine grinning. "Maybe if we're nice to her she'll let us see those watermelons."

"Man get your head out of the gutter," said Irvine. "Even though I wouldn't mind having a piece of that. She has gotten hot!"

Rinoa Heartilly was wearing a blue skirt with cleavage showing. While governing a city it bought in good money so she did something for herself. Boob job was mostly all she had down for herself besides a few new treads on the side.

Rinoa waved at Irvine and Zell. She had four bags of clothes. "Typical women to be carrying that many bags to stay a week", said Irvine getting out of the car.

Zell and Irvine waved back at Rinoa. "Try not to stare at her boobs Zell," Irvine letting out a small laugh.

"I'll try not to dude."

"Hi guys," said Rinoa. "Sorry I have so many bags. I've decided to stay two weeks instead of one. Hope it's not too much trouble."

"Don't worry about it Rinoa, its all cool," said Zell picking up two bags and taking a look at her boobs. Damn they look nice, thought Zell.

Irvine picks up the other two bags. "We're just glad that you're back for a little while."

Rinoa bent over in front of Irvine taking her high heels off. Irvine didn't mean to look, but did. Irvine practically saw everything. He felt a bulge rise up in his pants.

Rinoa noticed him looking and smiled. Irvine just carried her bags to the car. Calm down Irvine its just boobs it isn't like you've never seen Selphie's before.

Zell and Irvine put the bags in the trunk and got in the car and started for Balamb Garden. It was natural to let a lady sit up front so Zell got the back seat.

"What's it like to run a city of your own?" said Irvine carefully watching the road.

"It's different," said Rinoa. "I like it. I get all kinds of gifts. The money is great as you can tell I got a boob job. I did it for Squall. Hope he likes them."

Rinoa slipped off the straps that were holding her skirt on off and pulled the top of her skirt down to reveal breasts. "What do you guys think about them?"

Zell cleared his throat. "There…ummm….there…very large…I mean nice."

Irvine looked and just stared. Not even watching the car that was heading straight toward them. "Irvine watch out," yelled Zell.

Irvine jerked the car back into their lane. "Rinoa, I like them," said Irvine. "I think Squall'll enjoy them. I would."

"You want to touch them?" said Rinoa.

"Ummm…. Sure."

"You watch the road," said Rinoa grabbing Irvine's hand and placing it on her breast. "Squeeze it."

Irvine squeezed and felt the familiar bulge rising in his pants again. "There nice," said Irvine. "I need both hands to drive."

Rinoa pulled the top back over her breasts and placed both straps back on her shoulders. "Don't let Squall hear about this either. He'll have a shit fit," said Rinoa brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Can I touch your gigantic tities please?" said Zell hoping for a good reply.

Rinoa glared at him. "No you pervert. Get away from me."

Zell looked at her in wonder. "What the hell?" said Zell sitting back. "You let Irvine touch them. What's the freakin' difference?"

Rinoa looked ahead as if she didn't hear him. Irvine looked in the rear view mirror and grinned at Zell.

At Balamb Garden…

"Hi baby," said Squall from the elevator in the center of Balamb Garden. "Did Zell and Irvine treat you right?"

"Yeah Irvine and Zell treated me good," said Rinoa putting her arms around Squall.

"You two are dismissed," said Squall.

Irvine and Zell walked and watched Squall and Rinoa go up the elevator.

"You know what there going to be doing tonight," said Zell. "Rinoa is going to be like: 'OHHH SQUALL….HARDER, DEEPER, FASTER!"

Irvine looked at Zell and laughed. "I believe I'm to going to see Selphie for a little while. Catch you later man."

"Talk to you later then," said Zell going towards his room.

At Zell and Irvine's room…

Zell was checking out some girls in one of Irvine's porno magazine when a knocking came to the door. Wonder who that could be?

Zell looked at the control device on the wall next to the door. There was a small monitor that revealed who was outside by a camera that stood above the door on the wall. It was the beautiful Quistis Trepe. What the hell is she doing?

Zell opened the door smiling. "Can I help you Miss. Trepe?" said Zell politely.

"Yeah. I want to ask you something," said Quistis looking at the floor.

"Well what is it then?"

"You want to go do something tonight?"

A flame sparked up in Zell. I thought she would never ask. Of all the people here she asked me. I feel special, Zell thought to himself. "Yeah sure. What's up?"

"There was nothing on my schedule so I thought that it might be time for me getting out a little bit. You know. Have some fun. Being a teacher doesn't really involve a lot of fun."

"Where do you want to go?" said Zell grabbing his coat from the rack. "There isn't that much out tonight you know. This is a Thursday."

"I know I mostly just want to talk that's all. I got an idea. Let's go out of the garden and look at the stars," said Quistis looking ahead.

"Sounds cool to me then. You want a coat or anything?"

"Ummm…nah. I'll be fine. I'll have you won't I?" said Quistis grinning.

Maybe I can score with her tonight. "Of course."

Zell locked the door and walked with Quistis.

Quistis was dressed in a blue short sleeve shirt and short shorts with tennis shoes on. Her blonde hair hung down in a ponytail. Zell noticed that he couldn't see her panties through her shorts. Maybe she isn't wearing any or just wearing a thong. Zell grinned to himself.

"So how's life as a teacher in Balamb Garden?" said Zell.

"Its good. Boring sometimes. I come in and do the same stuff every single day. I've been thinking about asking Squall if I can train students in combat," said Quistis stretching her arms out in front of her. "At least it'll be a little exciting you know."

"Yeah. Being a Guardian of the garden gets its lows and highs. Right now I like it. I'm getting paid to talk to a beautiful girl like you on a wonderful Thursday night," said Zell looking at Quistis.

Her face blushed. She turned away to hide the redness in her face. "Thanks Zell. Your so sweet," said Quistis. "Its getting a little cold now that we're getting closer to the exit of the garden. I should've taken you up on the offer about the coat."

Zell had already had his off was putting it on her before she got all the words out. "Thank you again Zell. You sure you don't need your coat. I'll be fine. I have this sweater on. It was getting a little hot any way."

They scanned their I.D. at the exit. "Well. Here we are Zell. Let's go over to that little rising over there. I'll race you," said Quistis already at a slow trot.

"Okay."

They took off. Quistis is pretty fast. A lot faster then she looks.

"Zell what's wrong Zell?" said Quistis. "You look at little winded."

They topped the rising and fell. "Whew…I haven't had a run like that in a long time. Shows how out of shape that I am. You're in great shape. How much do you run a day?"

"I run at least three to four miles a day," said Quistis rolling over on Zell. "I have another thing that I want to tell you. I have always liked you ever since Squall took over the garden a year ago. I want to do something other than talk to you tonight. We'll do that when we're in your room later. Until then were going to play a little," said Quistis caressing her body.

Quistis then felt Zell's dick hitting her in between her legs. "Oh my. Someone got a little excited didn't they?"

Zell nodded.

Quistis unzipped his pants to reveal his nine-inch cock. "Your cock is so big. I didn't expect you to have such a big cock."

Quistis took the massive cock and put in her mouth bobbed her head up and down.

Meanwhile…

Irvine knocked on Selpie's door several times. "All right already I'm coming," called the voice inside.

Selphie opened the door to see her in nothing but a towel.

"Ohh..hi Irvine. I was hoping you would drop by. I have something I want to tell you. I'm about to take a shower. I'll be out in about in 10 or 15 minutes."

Selphie turned around and pulled the towel to reveal her nice firm ass. Then she disappeared around the corner. Selphie had her own room to herself. "Hey Irvine you can join me if you want. I'm feeling a little horny right now," said Selphie calling back from the bathroom.

"No. I think I'm good," said Irvine replying.

"Okay suit you," said Selphie turning the shower on. "I'm going to masturbate inside the shower. You can whack your meat in front of me but you can't join me. I'm going to shave my pussy first then play with myself."

"No. I'm good right now. You go on," said Irvine thinking about Rinoa's boobs.

He has a lot more self-control than usual Selphie thought.

15 minutes later…

Selphie walked around the corner nude. "I didn't cum this time. I couldn't do it for some reason. I didn't even get a moan out. I don't know what the matter with me is."

"I didn't hear you scream out. So I know you didn't," said Irvine standing up.

Selphie bent over in front of Irvine to disclose her nice shaved pink pussy. Irvine rubbed his crotch trying to control himself.

"What's wrong Irvine?" said Selphie rubbing her pussy. "Don't you want your long hard cock inside this?"

"I do. I want in there so fucking bad, but right now I don't want sex. I just want to cuddle and talk. Then maybe sex. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah. That's all right," said Selphie feeling wet already. "I'll just slip some clothes then we can talk."

Selphie slipped on a black thong and a black bra. Then put on black spandex pants with a brown shirt. Then she put on her slip on shoes. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria first. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah that's fine," said Irvine getting close to Selphie.

He gave her a kiss. "Oh my Irvy how nice," said Selphie. "You've learned to kiss better."

Irvine smiled. "Okay. Let's go get something to eat. I'm a little hungry myself."

Irvine slapped Selphie's butt. "There will be plenty of that for later," said Selphie putting a light sweater on.

Hour and half later…

"Man, that was a great meal," said Irvine patting his belly. "Did you enjoy yours?"

Selphie was deep in thought and didn't hear Irvine say anything.

"Hello. Earth to Selphie did you hear me?" said Irvine frantically waving his hand in front of Selphie's face.

"Ohh…sorry. I was just thinking," said Selphie looking at the floor. "What time is it now?"

Irvine pulled his watch out of his pocket. "It is 9 P.M..

"Okay. Irvy, I don't know exactly how to break this to you. It's a good thing for me, but I don't think you'll like it."

"I'm ready for anything. It can't be that bad can it?"

A sorrowful came across Selphie's face. "I have decided to return to Trabia Garden. Balamb Garden doesn't seem to need me anymore. I have done all that I can possibly do here. Its time for me to go back to my home that was destroyed. I want to be part of the rebuilding process.

Irvine stumbled back a little. "Have you made the firm decision already?"

Selphie nodded.

"Why do you want to go back to nothing but rubble? It'll take years to rebuild that place. Besides there are over a couple of hundred people helping to put back together," said Irvine walking back and forth on the steps that lead on to his room. "Why now?"

"I don't know Irvine. Like I said my duty is done. We beat Ultimicia. There is nothing left for me here. Squall has his hands full all the time. You and Zell are guardians of this garden. I feel like a key on a key chain that isn't being used. Please understand Irvine."

"I understand perfectly," said Irvine getting mad. "I finally have something in my life that means something to me more than anything in this entire damn world and now you want to leave."

Selphie had streams of tears moving down her face. "Irvine we can still see each other just not as often. Please don't get upset."

"For goodness sake I was going to ask you to marry me. That's the reason I didn't want to screw this evening. I was just waiting for the right opportunity to do so. Now this comes up," said Irvine tears wailing up in his eyes.

"Oh…Irvine you should've told me," said Selphie touching Irvine's arm.

Irvine pulled his arm violently out of her grasp. "Go. Get away from me. JUST GO!" said Irvine running back to his room.

"PLEASE IRVINE UNDERSTAND!" said Selphie falling to the ground in tears. "I love you more than anything."

Irvine stopped and wiped the tears out of his eyes and said, "if you loved me. You wouldn't be leaving me now would you?"

Selphie sobbed heavily. "I love you," she muttered.

Irvine unlocked his door then slammed it shut.

Selphie pushed herself up from the ground. She stumbled to her room then fell on her bed cried herself to sleep.

Outside of Balamb Garden…

"Ohhhh…arghhhhh…Quistis I'm about to cum!"

Quistis continued on Zell for another 15 seconds then Zell blew his load all in Quistis mouth. Quistis choked all the hot sperm that was in her mouth down. Leaving nothing on Zell's cock. Quistis smiled then placed Zell's, now; limp cock back in his pants then zipped them up.

"I've never had to give such a long blow job in my life," said Quistis rolling over next to Zell.

Zell was still in shock at the load he just blew. "That has to be the biggest load I have ever shot out. You give the best blow jobs of any girl I know in Balamb Garden and Balamb."

Quistis smiled wiping the cracks of mouth her mouth of any sperm that might have been there. "Look at the time. It's 9 P.M. Want to come back to my room? I have my own room."

Zell nodded.

At Quistis Trepe's room…

Quistis pulled her shirt and shorts off and threw them in the dirty clothes. She turned around and gestured Zell to come to where she was. "Zell, will you unsnap my bra for me?"

Quistis faced her back to Zell. He pulled the two latches apart.

"It feels so good to get that bra off finally," said Quistis stretching her arms to the ceiling. "Can you do me another favor? Will you pull my thong off slowly?"

Zell obeyed.

"It feels so fucking good to be free of those clothes," said Quistis lying down on to her soft bed. "Don't be shy Zell."

Zell took all his clothes off. His cock was still limp from the blow job he had received 45 minutes ago.

"Zell you're being awfully quiet. What's the matter Zell?"

"Nothing I just never dream that I would ever see you nude in front of me. It was always in my dreams. I've masturbated to you thousands of times. Now my dream has finally come true," said crawling over Quistis in the bed.

Quistis smiled devilishly. "You don't have to masturbate this time. Tell me Zell. What do you think of my pussy?"

Zell looked at it. It was nicely shaved. The best thing about her nice pussy was the fact that it looked modest, not gross looking. It was the best pussy he had seen since he fucked Xu.

"Oh…Quistis I love it. It's so beautiful," said Zell while reaching his hand down to it to finger Quistis.

Quistis moaned and caressed her body gently. Zell leaned over and kiss her on her neck, then her lips, and then her breasts.

After 30 minutes of foreplay Quistis said, "FUCK ME ZELL, FUCK ME HARD. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONER."

Zell nodded. His cock was long and firm again. Zell positioned himself on his knees then grabbed Quistis thighs and spread them apart slightly. Then he slid his nine-inch cock in her. The first couple of thrusts were nice and slow. Then the thrusts got hard and fast.

That night was the most pleasant experience for Zell and Quistis.

8:00 A.M. Next day…

Irvine was lying in his bed when a loud knock came at his door. Irvine rolled over and pulled the hair out of his eyes and viewed the monitor next to his door. It was Rinoa Heartilly again. This time she was properly attired. She wasn't wearing anything that made her look like a slut. She was in her normal blue and black outfit.

Irvine rolled out of bed. He slipped on a white shirt, and put on his basketball shorts. Irvine tripped over his boots in the floor and hit the door face first. "Shit, that hurt."

Irvine then opened the door with a grim smile upon his face. "Can I help you Rinoa?"

SLAP

Irvine was rubbing his cheek gently. "I don't know if I should knock the shit out of you or ask what that was for?"

"That's for Selphie. She told me everything last night when I came to visit her. You're fucking pathetic," said Rinoa her face red with anger. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for talking the way you did to Selphie last night."

Irvine was still rubbing his cheek. Irvine noticed the people walking and didn't want to attract any attention. He gripped Rinoa's arm rigidly and pulled her in his room and closed door behind him.

"What do you expect me to do?" said Irvine. "Prance around the room and sing happy songs and pretend everything is all right. I wasn't a very happy person last night. How do you think I felt? I had to take all this in at once and cope with it right away. I'm sorry it didn't happen that way. That's the reason I stormed off like I did. I realized I showed my ass last night. Selphie probably hates me now."

"You didn't have to act the way you did. From her story you got pissed and didn't like the decision she had made. You're supposed to support your partner in a relationship. Not bring them down you dick."

"Yeah. You're right. How many people knew this before I was told about it?" said Irvine walking to the bathroom.

"Me and Quistis. That's all."

Irvine returned from the bathroom with a glass of water in his hands. "And you thought that I shouldn't be told this before she told me?"

"Yes. Selphie insisted that she wanted to be the one to tell you," said Rinoa with her hands placed on her hips. "She leaves tomorrow. She loves you more than life itself. I suggest that you get over there and straighten things out before she leaves."

Irvine looks at the floor and reminisced on the night before. Irvine glances into his glass of water and saw a reflection of Selphie in it smiling back at him. He thought of all the times that had laughed together. Cried together. He thought about the time when him and Selphie played cards together and he would always refuse lose and quit the game before he lost. He thought about there first time making love, it was so wonderful. And as quickly the reflection came; it faded away.

Irvine viewed his wall. It was filled with pictures of him and Selphie. He had Selphie's first SeeD picture. Then there was another picture of him and Selphie standing in front of the massive Ragnorok ship making goofy faces. Irvine eyed all the pictures down to the last one on the wall. It was the most recent they had together. He gave his glass to Rinoa then walked over to the picture that was hanging above the window. He carefully pulled the back off the frame and cautiously took the picture out. Instantly Irvine found what he was looking for. Selphie had written on the back: Irvine and Selphie 4-ever. Irvine slid his fingers across the words hoping that it make him feel better. It only made him feel worse. Irvine placed the picture back in the frame and put the back on it. He placed the picture on his bed and slipped his sandals on and made his way out the door muttering, "I have to tell Selphie I'm sorry."

8:00 A.M. at Quistis room…

Quistis was sitting up in bed moving her neck around and rubbing her eyes getting ready to take a hot shower. She stood up, still nude, and made her way to the bathroom. Zell rolled over and noticed that she was gone. "Quistis, you here?"

"Yes. I'm in the bathroom."

Zell stretched his body out in the bed and went to join Quistis.

Quistis reached over and turned the knob for hot water. Hot water instantly spewed from the shower.

Zell wrapped his arms around Quistis. "Hey Zell. Last night was incredible. I have never had so many orgasms in one night," said Quistis pulling her hair out of a ponytail.

Zell kissed her on the neck. "Zell, want to join me in the shower?"

"Do I ever," said Zell pulling the curtain back.

They simultaneously stepped into the shower.

They washed each other quickly, knowing what came last once more.

Zell propped Quistis against the wall. She wrapped her legs around Zell and he entered her.

8:30 A.M. Three doors down from Irvine's room…

Selphie was finishing drying her body off when a knock came at the door. Already knowing whom it was she said, "Come in the door is open."

The door opened then closed.

"I'll be right there," said Selphie wrapping the towel around her body.

Selphie walked around the corner and saw Irvine with his head face down looking at the ground. "What do you want Irvine? Are you hear to make me cry again like you did last night?"

Irvine shook his head. "No. I have just come to say that I'm sorry for the way that I acted. I should've supported you in your decision instead of putting it down."

Selphie started brushing her hair not even flinched by the words he said.

Irvine put his hands in his pocket. He felt the box that the ring he had ordered straight from Estar in his pocket. He had specially made. Their names were engraved on the inside of the ring. The largest diamond that could be bought was on the ring.

"The reason I got so mad last night was because I was afraid," said Irvine looking at Selphie.

"Afraid of what?" she snapped back.

"Afraid of losing you forever."

She turned around to listen to what Irvine had to say.

"I was afraid that you might forget about me when you moved back to Trabia Garden," said Irvine looking back at the floor. "I'm not going to stop you from going to Trabia. I'm not going to get mad or sad and cry. All the matters to me; is that you're happy. You do what you think is right. I hope you get Trabia Garden back to the way it was. I wish the best of success to you and the other people that have sacrificed there time to work on Trabia."

Irvine stood up and looks Selphie straight in the eye. "I have said what I came to say. Good-bye."

Irvine walked to the door and stopped. "Selphie there is one thing that I didn't do a lot and that was I didn't say I love you ever single day. Right now I could possibly be losing the best thing that has ever happened to me since I was born, but there is one thing that is true. I love you Selphie Tilmitt with all my heart."

Irvine opened the door and stepped out into the hallway and said, "Good luck on Trabia Garden," and he closed the door. Irvine slowly walked back to his door to his room.

He fell to his knees and cried and hit the door with both hands.

After ten minutes of crying. Irvine stood up and walked into his room. Not caring for the attention he had attracted outside his room. To his surprise Rinoa was still in his room.

Rinoa was sitting on his bed when she noticed he had been crying hard. "Irvine, what happened?"

Irvine looked back with eyes swollen from crying and said, "I let her go Rinoa. I can't stop from doing what's right. I knew that it would eventually come down to this. I just didn't want to tell myself that. She is her own self. I can't stop her and I won't. Did I do the right thing Rinoa?"

She gave Irvine a hug. "Yes. Yes you did the right thing. Now the choice is up to her."

9:00 A.M. Selphie's room…

Selphie had streams of tears running down her face. She quickly dressed herself and left. Leaving everything that Irvine had bought for her over the past year. She ran past Irvine's room crying. Between 8:30 and 9 that morning was the last time Irvine and Selphie would meet for years to come.

Irvine heard her footsteps run by. "There she goes Rinoa," said Irvine leaning his head on Rinoa's crying. "I probably won't ever see her again in my life."

Rinoa was mildly rubbing Irvine's head with her hand. "I don't know if you'll ever see her again Irvine. Only time will tell."

He pulled back from Rinoa's arms still a little shaken. Rinoa moved closer and kissed him on the forehead. "Everything will be fine Irvine. Just lie back down for now. Irvine went to his bed fell asleep almost instantly. Rinoa brushed his arm then left.

9 A.M. at Quistis room…

"That was the best quickie ever Zell," said Quistis putting her pink shirt on. "Where did you learn to have sex so well?"

"Ummm…I don't know. It just comes natural I guess," said Zell putting his pants on. "Are we going to see more of each from now on?"

"Of course. You're the best at fucking me. Squall couldn't even make me orgasm one time. He came in the first 30 minutes. I was just getting warmed up after that," said Quistis putting her black spandex pants on.

"You screwed Squall?" said Zell putting his wife beater on. "When was this?"

"You remember the night of you, Squalls, and Selphie's initiation party?" said Quistis pulling her hair back. "Me and him when outside after we saved Ellone and fucked under the moonlight."

Zell bellowed out a laugh. "That's so damn funny. Squall can't last more than 30 minutes. I wonder how his sex life with Rinoa is?" said Zell finally putting his shoes on.

"I don't know. It can't last to long. I guarantee that," she said halfway laughing. "I haven't ever told you the lesbian experience that me and Rinoa had a couple of months after beating Ultimicia?"

His eyes sparkled as if he just won a new car. "Please tell."

"That's a story for another day. Why tell about it when you can watch me and her cum together and on each other?" said Quistis picking up her grade book. "I have to go to class. Come by here at 9 tonight and I'll have a surprise for you."

Zell made a jovial jump into the air. "Okay. I'll be here."

"Oh shit. I just forgot. I think Rinoa said she had some stuff to do today. I might be able to get Xu to do it with me. She is a bisexual. You might be in luck after all."

"Doesn't matter to me," said Zell walking out the door behind Quistis. "I believe I'm going to go and check on Irvine."

"Easy on him. Selphie broke the news to him last night that she is leaving for Trabia Garden. She might've already left. I don't know. Later."

Zell waved and walked to his room.

He walked in quietly to find Irvine sleeping like a baby. He didn't bother him so he started to leave. "Is that you Zell?"

"Yeah. What's up man?"

Irvine sat up in bed. "Well. I let Selphie go this morning. I didn't break up with her. I just simply told her to do what she wanted. I left the rest up to her man. About 15 minutes later she left for Trabia," said Irvine pulling his hair back. "I'm surprised you didn't see Rinoa leaving the room. It hasn't been 10 minutes."

Zell shook his head. "I didn't see her man," said Zell sitting on his bed across from Irvine's.

"I said what I had to say and left the rest up to her," said Irvine lying in his bed. "There was nothing more that I could've done you know?"

"I wish I could offer you some support or something but I have never been through that. Hell, I've never even had a girlfriend in my life besides fucking buddies," said Zell scratching his left arm.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about it. Just watch what you say if it concerns Selphie," said Irvine sitting up in his bed.

"I will. I don't know if I should bring this up or not but its exciting to me. Quistis and me scored last night. Can you believe it man?" said Zell walking to the bathroom to get a glass of water.

"Congratulations. Soon you'll know what it's like to have a girlfriend. They'll want every minute of your time. I know."

"Yeah I know. I couldn't believe that Quistis liked me all this time and she never told me about it at all," said Zell looking into the water in the small glass.

Zell turned up the glass of water and drank it to the last drop. "That was good. What are you doing tonight?" said Zell putting the glass back on the bathroom.

Irvine pulled his schedule out. He flipped a couple pages. Irvine viewed it closely. "Unless my eyes deceive me; I have nothing to do today at all. Why? What's up?"

"I, Xu, and Quistis are going to go out to eat at 5 in Timber. They don't know about it but that's what I want to do. I just want to help you get your mind off things. The only reason that Xu is going is because Quistis is really good "friends" with her if you know what I mean. I'm sure they won't mind going out to eat. One more thing is that I'll pay for everything. You want to go?"

"Sure why not?"

"All right then. I'll go tell Quistis about the plans and hope it goes well. If they don't want to go, then I and you will go."

Irvine nodded in agreement.

At 5…

Zell knocked on the door. Then realized that he has to go in Irvine's room to get to his. He walks in. "Yo Irvine you ready to go? We're running a little late."

"Yeah I'm ready let's go."

Irvine was dressed in a long sleeve button up shirt with khakis on and brown polished boots. Zell was wearing his favorite green shirt tucked in with black slacks and black polished shoes. "Hey dude your looking sort of spiffy you know?" said Zell looking at his silver watch.

"Your not to bad yourself," said Irvine putting on his gold watch. "I'm ready. Let's go."

On the train to Timber…

"Okay. Is everybody all right? We all good in here?" said the train attendant.

"We're fine sir," said Zell sitting down next to Quistis.

The attendant closed the door and went to the next room over.

"This is very nice Zell. Where did you get the money to pay for all this?" said Xu.

"Honey, do you remember who I and Irvine are? We're Balamb Guardians. We get paid 35 gil an hour for basically doing nothing."

"For real. That's 15 more gil than me and Quistis make. How does Squall afford to pay you two?"

Zell leaned forward and slowly put his arm on his knee. "Do you know exactly how much the tuition to that place is a month?"

Xu shook her head. "I haven't really asked because I thought it to be none of my business. I was just an assistant to Headmaster Cid. I just made sure got to appointments on time and other stuff like that."

Zell looked at Irvine then back at Xu. "Balamb Garden is roughly 5,000 gil a month per student."

"How do you figure this?" said Xu being apparently amazed.

"I got up the nerve to ask Squall one day. He told me without hesitating. He told me what it was as if it was a normal question to ask."

"Wow, no wonder you make so much," said Quistis pushing her boobs up. "You're living the high life."

"Not exactly," said Irvine. "We don't have our own room like you two do. Zell and I are still roommates. We've been roommates for the past year. I've been enjoying every minute up it. I like living with a roommate. It keeps me company."

"Yeah. We're not like you two. Just because you guys are teachers, you're privileged at having your own room," said Zell looking at Quistis grinning.

"It's the great life of being a teacher I guess," said Quistis. "Isn't that right Xu?"

"Your damn straight," said Xu.

"Hey Xu. Why you sitting by yourself? You can sit next to Irvine you know. He doesn't bite. Trust me."

"I've never had a boy sit next to me. I'm not really that used to it," said Xu moving closer to Irvine.

Irvine smiled. He looked her over with a careful eye. This was the best he had ever seen Xu dressed. She was wearing a black mini skirt with high heels. Her hair was glimmering like stars do at night. It hung down a little past her shoulder.

He then looked at Quistis who was wearing a long blue dress with what looked like sandals and her hair was pulled up. In her ears were diamond earrings. Quistis was looking good Irvine thought.

"Hey Zell. How much longer until were in Timber?" said Irvine.

"Well it's 6 P.M. now. About another 30 minutes I guess. Why?"

"I'm freakin' hungry," said Irvine laughing. "I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"I have an idea. It's a game I read about on the Balamb Garden website earlier this week. Its called chicken," said Zell.

"Sort of sounds like you Zell," said Irvine letting another laugh out.

"Haha. Very funny. It is to laugh."

"The rules are: you must have a girl. We both have one. All right here is the rule for the guys. We place our hand on the girl's ankle and say "are you chicken?" if she says no then you move your hand up her leg a little. Only a little though. If she says yes you stay at your current location on her leg.

"How do we win?" said Quistis curiously.

"Which ever guy gets his hand on the," said Zell being careful on choosing his words cause Xu was with him, "vaginal area first wins."

"Oh my," said Xu being hesitant about playing.

"Let's play now," said Quistis. "Get on your knees in floor and grabbed my ankle. I'm ready to play, Zell."

Irvine copied Zell. He looked at Xu and could tell she was a little shaken by the idea the game. Irvine knew he shouldn't be playing this considering he just broke up with Selphie today. He put the thought behind him. He had to do something to get his mind off of it.

Irvine gently grabbed Xu's leg. "You ready Zell?" said Irvine.

"Yup, you go first."

"Are you chicken?"

Xu met Irvine's gaze. She wanted to say no, but in a way she wanted to say yes. "No"

Irvine slowly slid his hand up to her lower shin.

"Your turn," said Irvine.

"Are you chicken?"

"Nope"

Zell slid his hand up.

Irvine repeated the question once more. "Are you chicken?"

Xu was feeling confused on her emotions. She had never had another man touch her leg. Her heart was beating fast. Then she said: "No."

Irvine slid his hand up to the middle of her shin.

Zell had no problem with the question. He slid his hand on up.

Irvine said the question.

Xu was feeling warm now. Her body was heating up. She didn't know what she was feeling. She was breathing heavily. "No"

Irvine slid his hand up to the front of her knee. Zell did the same.

Irvine asked.

Xu's hands were now placed down on the seat she was sitting on. It almost as if she was bracing herself for a crash or something. She had had these feelings before with a girl except it wasn't as intense as this was. Sweat was beading up on her face. She was already moaning inside her head. "No"

Irvine slid his hand to the top of her thigh. His hand was now on the edge of her skirt.

Zell did the same.

"Are you chicken?" said Irvine looking into Xu's eyes. He knew exactly what was happening to her.

Xu's feelings had almost reached their limit on the pleasure she was feeling from this game. She looked at the ceiling and let out a silent moan. "No"

His hand slid underneath her skirt.

Zell slid his hand further up.

Irvine looked at Xu he was almost ready blow. He asked the question.

Xu knew the she had to say no. "No"

Irvine slid his hand a little further and felt Xu's pussy through her panties.

Xu couldn't hold it any longer. She tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling. Her hands tightened on the latex seats. She arched her back at little and let it go.

Irvine suddenly felt his hands get warm and wet. Irvine slid his hand up and down her wet pussy.

Xu looked at Irvine. Irvine slowly slid his hand out from underneath her dress.

"If you three will excuse me," said Xu getting up and walking to the door.

"What happened? I haven't even made to the pussy yet."

Irvine held up his hand so that Quistis and Zell could see it. "The second my hand touched her pussy she had multiple orgasms all over it."

"Ohhhh," said Quistis and Zell. "That explains everything."


End file.
